Seeing the Past
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: Optimus' past was something no person or bot would expect. From Purple optics too Decepticon Sire's to...wings? Image goes to ClipChip pn Devant art!
1. Prologue

A figure rushed through the streets of Icon city holding something wrapped up in a blanket he an up to the nearest house and set the bundle down on the doorstep.

"I will always love you." The figure said as he knocked on the door and ran.

a Auto bot came to the door gazing at the blanket before picking it up moving some of it out of the way reviling the face of a red and blue sparkling. Taking the sparkling inside

* * *

Ratchet scowled at the sparkling in his arms not because he didn't want to poor thing it was his optics the weren't blue like an Autobot and the weren't red like a Decipticon they were purple yes purple and dark shade too. This was a rare sparkling a myth even-no that wasn't it some one just liked the color better and changed it thats all however what if his optics were like that only one way to tell Ratchet pulled the blanket down more and optics went wide the sparkling had wings. Sparklings could _not_ have wings true many Cybertronians had wings but were not created with the they simply chose to have them when they where at least 5 Vorns (Years) of age. But there was a myth passed on of a time when sparklings had wings. As time an one they became more and more rare until they were gone. The High Council ordered these rumors to stop but why were these sparklings real the one in Ratchet's servos proved that. His optics also proved that Autobots and Deceticons could crossbreed. The council also said that though many Autobots and Decepticons loved one another they could not bear a sparkling together for the carrier or spark would die so many chose to adopt. This sparkling proved that was wrong since the sparkling, a he Ratchet had found out while he was thinking, Optics were a combination of red and blue (the color of his armor).

::_Ratchet to Ironhide::_

_::Ironhide here::_

_::Meet me at the Med Bay STAT::_

_::Ok Ok Hide out::_

* * *

Ratchet ran to the medical center sparkling held tight in the blanket so nobot could see his optics or wings. He entered the med bay shortly after Ironhide did.

"Why am I here and whats so urgent you could not tell me on the comm link Hatchet this better be-wow where in Cybertron did YOU get a sparkling." Ironhide asked

"Found him outside my doorstep creators left him I suppose."

"And I'm guessing this guy is the reason I am here?" Ironhide asked

"Yes."

The sparkling had fallen asleep on the way so Ironhide could not see his optics color and the blanket shielded his wings.

"Hide please don't freak out when I show you this." Ratchet pleaded

"Hatchet its a sparkling there is only SO much you could show me to make me freak."

Ratchet uncovered the sparklings wings and Ironhides Optics went wide.

"Y-ya didn't tell me the thing had WINGS!"


	2. Ick Yak In the Living Room

"Hide don't freak!" Ratchet ordered

"Ok O-k I'm all right. What ya gonna name im' since your obviously keepin' the thing?"

"Orion Pax."

"Why that?"

"Pax is the only Decepticon word I know it means life. Orion is secret in Auto-bitian."

"Secret Life clever even for you Hatchet."

**CLANG**

"OW GOT THE MESSAGE." Ironhide yelled it caused the sparkling to start wailing

"See what you did hide?!" Ratchet said harshly trying to calm the sparkling down

"Sorry."

* * *

**Somewhere in Iacon**

* * *

"Did you take him somewhere safe my son?" a mysterious figure with a deep vioce asked

"Yes father I left him with a local medic judging by how big his house was he would be able to protect him."

"Very good Megatronous"

"Did we have to give him up Valitin?" a more femme voice asked

"Ellican you know his optics and wings would draw attention not like Megatron." Valitin responded

"I know."

* * *

**Ratchet's home 5 Vorns (Cybertron years) Later **

* * *

Ratchet walked into his adopted sons room. Orion was face down on his bed sobbing his optics out.

"Orion your teacher called."

"He called me a femme and that my optics were stupid." Orion said looking up at him

"So you hit him? Orion we've been over this." Ratchet started

"I know but I did not hit him as hard as I could. Member th' time I broke his arm?" Orion asked innocently

"Yes I do you spend way to much time with Ironhide. How about you don't hit anyone for a week then you can choose witch you like better ok?" Ratchet asked

"Not even if they deserve it?"

"Not even then."

"Well Ok."

"Good bedtime."

"Story?" Orion asked

"What story you want?" Ratchet asked sitting on the edge of his sons bed pulling the covers over Orion

"Ick Yak In the Living room!" Orion yelled excitedly

"Ok then." Ratchet began picking the book his son wanted

I wanted a pet but none were right, I tried Cyber-cats, Cyber-dogs,Cyber-birds, Cyber-fish, Even Cyber-snakes!

But then I found it at the zoo a Ick Yak!

So I brought it home and let it loose in the living room.

But if there is one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!

It Broke the table and the vase it even broke mom's Diamond case!

It calmed down so I watched some tv then the Ick Yak sat on me!

I tried pushing it off but nothing worked so i honked my horn and it took off.

If there's one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!

"It ran around and trampled my brother and nearly hurt my dear dear mother.

So I took it back and here I am so if there's one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!"

As Ratchet finished Orion fell asleep. Ratchet smiled covering his son up more


	3. Sentinel Prime

**10 Vorns Later**

Optimus sighed as he sat on his berth waiting for the School Bus to arrive. It was a Orn before is Creation-Day or what it really was, his adoption day, the day Ratchet found him on his door step. He had brought up the topic of his 13th Creation-Day but Orion found ways to change the topic each time. Orion sighed as he stepped into the bus. He didn't have any friends but he took Ratchets advice, no hurting bots. He had way more strength the he should and he could damage somebot so he hid his strength and took the bullying. He heard the whispers. What everybot in school said. what they called him. Defective. Messed up. Twisted. Offline. The Teachers offered what condolence they could but it didn't help.

Every time he sat down anywere in school or on the bus all the bots around him would move, like he had some contagious virus. So he mostly sat alone in the lunch room and in the back of the bus. Even in the class room he sat in the back with his wings lowered and head down so no-bot could see them. He never got a partner in any of the school projects, so he'd do them alone or have Ratchet or one of the teachers help him when it was to much work to do alone. This life he lived taught him many things, good and bad.

XXXXX

"Ok everybot today we are having a very special guest come talk to us today-" the teacher begain

Orion sighed. Great. He lowed his head and wings more, he hoped to make him self invisible so this 'guest' wouldn't notice him. He hated when bots stared it made him feel worse the he already did.

"Everybot please welcome Sentinel Prime!"

Sentinel Prime? The Prime? He was here? Orions Optics momently flicked up but the lowered. Great the Prime himself was going to see him. He shrunk in his chair as two Mechs came in one Red and one Black.

"Greetings Everybot. My name is Sentinel Prime." The Red one began. "This is my Weapons Specialist Ironhide." He gestured to the big Black mech

"We will be touring your School and making any improvements we see fit. Any questions? Sentinel asked

"I have a question." A girl a few seats ahead of Orion stated.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What kind of improvements can you make to a Defective?" The girl turned to look back at Orion, whos head was buried in his arms.

"Gemma!" The teacher partly yelled while Ironhide and Sentinel looked surprised "That enough! We will talk about this after class. You all may go to lunch."

Orion waited till Ironhide and Sentinel left before lifting his head and raising his wings some.

"Orion." the teacher said softly "Are you alright?"

"I was just told off to the Prime. I couldn't be better. Orion said before leaving the classroom


	4. Frist Friend

Orion sighed as he stared into his energon cube. Why? Why did this happen? What was so wrong with him? He shook his head to stop tears from falling.

"Orion Pax?" he jumped as a hand touched the space in between his wings

He looked up before looking back down. It was Sentinel. Was he here to take him away?

Sentinel sighed and waved Ironhide away as he sat down next to Orion.

"Orion-"

"Are you here to take me away?"

"Wha-? No? No! I'm not here to take you away! Why would I be?" Sentinel asked with shock

"Cause im Wrong. Different."

"There is nothing wrong with being different, Orion."

"They say so."

"Who?"

"Them." Orion gestured to the rest of the lunch room most of witch were looking at them "You should go. You'll catch it."

"Catch what?"

"What I have. What makes me wrong. Im sick."

"Who told you that you were sick?"

"Them." Another gesture to the lunch room

"Your not sick Orion." Sentinel said after a moment enraged that Orion was bullied into thinking he was sick

"Then why? Why don't they like me? or even sit at the same table as me?"

"They don't understand Orion."

"Understand what?"

"Why your different."

"But-"

"Orion. Who are you?"

"Wha-"

"Answer"

"I'm Orion. The bot with no friends." Orion answered tears streaming down his face

"No. Who are you. Who dose you spark say you are?"

"It says I'm gonna be a great bot one day." Orion said after a moment of constricting

"Then you are going to be one. Your spark never lies. Remember that Orion."

"I will."

"And your wrong."

"About what?"

"About not having any friends. I am your friend Orion."

Orions optics widened and he through his arms around Sentinel burying his face in his sparkplates

"Thank you...OH...um...my Caretaker has been talking about my 13th Creation Day...um... We haven't gat to talking about it but...when we do would you...come?...As a friend?" Orion asked with hope

"I may have a better idea."

XXXX

"Ironhide get me a comm. to Prowl." Sentinel said as he came out of the cafeteria

"Uh of Couse Prime."


	5. From Bad To Worse

"Ratchet!" Orion yelled as soon as he stepped into the house

"What is it?! What happened?!" Ratchet asked running into the room expecting to see Orion a dented mess

"IwanttohaveaCreationday!Ihaveafriendguesswhoitisyouwontbeableto."

"Orion slow down. What is it?" Ratchet hadn't seen a smile that big since who knows when

"I want to have a Creation Day!"

"Now? Orion Its so close to the time. And we don't have anything planned."

"No, you don't. I do."

"What would that be?"

Orion pulled a datapad from his subspace "See this? Its the address to a house in center square. And this is the Phone number of the owner. So we can call him to arrange what we need to.

"Orion slow down. Who dose this house belong to?"

"Oh yeah. Sentinel Prime."

"What!"

"Yep. He came to our school and sat at my lunch table and, uh, that turned into this.

"Ok, ok, but who is all coming to this party?

"He has that covered

XXXX

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!"

"You heard me prowl."

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU BREAKING PROTOCAL, YOUR BREAKING IT FOR A CREATION DAY PARTY!

"Yes."

"Chill out Prowler ah can hear ya two floors down. Whats goin on my mechs. Jazz asked as he entered the room.

"Sentinel wants to have a Creation Day party for some youngling he met at the school." Prowl stated glaring at Sentinel

"...And?"

"And! And It breaks protocol!"

"Prowler. Its a party for a youngling. Whats the big deal? So it breaks a little protocol, Prime ova there can change protocol. If he wants to have it, let em.

"Ah yes! That was the other thing! All of my Officers are invited." Sentinel smirked

"What!"

"Alright!"

"If I may ask sir, wha' the name of this bot' anyway?" Ironhide asked

"Orion."

"Orion?! Well i'll be darned! Bout time th kids had a party!"

"You know him, Ironhide."

"Nah not personally but I know his Caretaker, and I was the first ta see him when he was a sparkling."

"Perfect! Ironhide, send out the invtations, Jazz, handle music and decorations, Ill have the top caterers and cooks there, Prowl, Lighten up, And Myself and Orion will handle the rest!

"Yes sir!"

XXXXX

Three Groons later the party was in full swing, and Orion himself was loving all the attention.

"Ratchet, I was wondering if you would...say...hand Orion's guardianship over to me?" Sentinel asked when he got Ratchet alone

"You want to adopt Orion?!"

"Only with your consent."

"Well, the final choice is Orion's but if he so chooses it I have no problem with it."

"Excellent!"

**3 Orns Later**

"Orion. What do you think your doing?" Sentinel grit though his denta

"Exploring!" Orion happily said from were he was looking though Sentinels personal library

"Who gave you permission?"

"Nobot...I assumed-You assumed incorrectly" Sentinel cut the youngling off grabbing one of his audio finals and yanking him away from the data-pad self

"You will learn your place." Sentinel raised a servo to strike the terrified youngling

"Sentinel? Sentinel! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! Please! Sir! Stop...Please..." Sentinel beat the youngling until he was mute from crying, and all he could do was sob silently, optics full of pain, terror, and confusion.

* * *

Oooooo plot twist! Weren't expecting that were you? Once a jerk always a jerk, huh Sentinel?


	6. Brand New Life

Orion sighed as he lay on the ground of his so called room. It was nothing more than four walls, that had been panted the most ugly color of green, and a torn up lumpy berth mat that had been thrown into the corner. Orion had come to learn that life here was the worse possible thing. When ever Sentinel was stressed or angry he would take it out on Orion, the first week he had been here Sentinel had completely damaged his audio finals, and he still liked to bend them as a warning. He would often grip his wings so hard he would leave dents. Every part of his frame was dented and scratched and he had come to fear the times he made a mistake, such as falling or breaking something by accident. He was only at ease by the memories he had of ratchet, but even those were fuzzy and faded.

"Here you worthless piece of scrap." Sentinel dropped the cube by the door and stood waiting as Orion crawled on his knees to it, scraping off more paint.

"Thank you, sir." Orion picked up the small cube of low grade, to small to energize him but enough to keep his spark running.

"Stop." Sentinel said when the cube was only half way gone, "You have had enough."

Orion obediently placed the cube down in front of Sentinel "Yes, sir."

Sentinel stooped to pick up the cube and then turned around and grabbed a bucket placed behind him, promptly pouring its contents onto Orion. Orion barely held in the yelp as he was doused in freezing cold water, knowing that if he did he would be severely punished for it.

"I am going out, and when I come back I expect this place to be spotless."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Orion sighed with relief, he only had to mop this floor and he would be done. Just as he started to mop the floor the door opened and Orion tensed knowing what was about to happen.

"I thought I told you to clean before I got home." Sentinel hissed

"I did, Sir! Honestly!"

"Yet it took you this long?" Sentinel asked, not considering the fact it was a lot of work to clean the entire, large, house alone "Then I will have to assume you were slacking." Sentinel grabbed him by the wing, dragging him outside, into the freezing cold "You don't deserve to sleep inside tonight. "You should be glad this is the only punishment I'm giving to you."

Sentinel drug him over to a large tree with a heavy chain tied around it. He took a large, heavy metal collar out of his subspace and locked it around Orion's neck attaching the chain to it. If anybot other than Sentinel tried to take the collar off Orion would receive a shock that manipulated all of his pain sensors to fire off at once.

"Maybe you should wear this all the time, hmm? Maybe then you wont disobey me." Orion knew better than to answer knowing it would only make it worse.

"Have a good sleep!" Sentinel said with mock happiness laughing all the way back inside


	7. Who is Valour?

**A/N: Here is Orion's birth name, siblings names, and name meanings**

**Orion's Birth name is Valuor (Va-Lure) Amory Adair, Valuor Means: Brave, Like a sword, Spirt of fire, Courageous, Unbreakable, Without fear. And Amory, Orion's Middle name means: Leader, Brave, Divine, Powerful. Adair is a last name.**

**Orion's Eldest Brother is named Aahil Noble Adair. Aahil means Prince, and Noble means Noble.**

**Orion's Next eldest Brother is named Megatronus Abaddon Adair. Abaddon Means Fallen.**

**Orion's Older sister is named Phoenix Enapay Adair. Enapay Means courageous.**

**Orion is the youngest...**

* * *

Orion woke up a few hours later when it started to snow. His body was surrounded, and covered in the pink fluffy energon-snow. He sat up to let the snow fall off, but fell down again, too weak from the cold and the lack of energon. His body had turned a sickly pale, and his optics were dim. He closed his optics and waited, waited for the darkness to enclose him, taking him away from this world, away from the monster who held him, and played with his life as a toy. He would die soon, the cold water, and now snow, there was no way to survive. So he waited knowing that he would be in the well of alsparks soon.

Just as the darkness was creeping in, something heavy was thrown over his body, witch he soon recognized as a blanket. Was Sentinel forcing him to stay online just to torcher him? He onlined his optics and was met with two grey pedes. Those weren't Sentinels. He couldn't look up but he shifted his head to let the mech see his collar. If this mech was his rescuer he would need to somehow rid him of his collar. The mech shouted something he didn't understand. Everything was blurry now. He was dying. He smiled and let the darkness take him.

* * *

Megatronus sighed happily, he would find his brother soon. With Starscream and Shockwave behind him he trotted to the Primes house. Mother and Father were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their son so it was his job to bring him home. As he entered the gate and was about to knock on the door, something caught his optic. His brother! Sleeping in the snow?! So this is what Sentinel did to him?! Abused and starved him?! He motioned for Starscream to give him a blanket, noticing that most of the snow was off his brother already, he was awake! He draped the blanket over his brother and watched his Optics online, with a confused look. Purple optics. This was him and-What was that?! He growled at the sight of the collar, witch was clearly CNA coded.

"Bring me Sentinel Prime!" He yelled to the mechs behind him

He dropped to his knees by his brother, whos optics were dimming...NO! He started to panic, his brother was dying! He laid his brothers head on his lap, cuddling him and the blanket.

All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Sentinel was roughly dropped to the ground next to him, his servo pulled to the collar and everyone watched as the collar was unlocked and fell to the ground.

"You have no right to do this! Ill have the counsel though you in the dungeon " Sentinel yelled

"Then what would I do with the footage of you abusing this mech, hmm? I would have to turn it in to the counsel, I'm sure the pressbots would eat this story like high grade energon. Ah, yes, I can see the headline all over the Cybertronian news...'Prime Arrested For Abusing Youngling'" Shockwave hissed

"Shockwave! Stay with the Prime! Make sure he doesn't pull anything. Starscream! Help me get Valour back to Kaon!

"He is in need of medical treatment." Starscream noted

"You think I don't know that! Hurry up! The sooner he gets to Hook the better!"

* * *

"Hmm...Well, he is in stable condition physically, mentally...I cannot say. Valatin, Ellican, You may bring him back to your home, BUT, you must be careful. While he will be glad to be out of our so called 'leader's' abusing servos, I cannot say how he will react to living with people he dose not recognize. This warning goes for you mostly VALATIN...I know your strict personality makes you...scary, in a way. All of you must treat him with utmost care, if he dose something wrong, he must be GENTLY scolded, NEVER raise a servo to him, he's had enough of that for one lifetime." Hook mumbled

"Thank you, Hook. Ellican, I think it would be best if you were the only one in the room when Valour is to wake." Valatin said with his usual stern, gruff demeanor, Picking his son up off the medical berth "Phoenix, Aahil, Megatronus, We shall return home."

"Yes, Sire" The three said

* * *

Orion onlined with a groggy feeling, before he recognized the unfamiliar room around him, and more importantly the pink, red and purple femme sitting next to the berth he was on.

"I was hoping you would be online soon." The femme said gently

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Orion sat up and quickly backed up into the head board of the berth

"Sorry? You have no reason to be sorry."

Orion flinched when he realized her hand was coming near his face. He offlined his optics waiting for the blow, but it never came, instead her hand softly touched his cheek. Orion onlined his optics looking at her with surprise.

"I wont hurt you." She said pulling her hand back from his face

"I...I've been repaired?" Orion noticed

"Yes. By our own medic, He says you will have some scars though."

"Who are you?" Orion couldn't help but ask

"My designation is Ellican, I am your carrier."

Orion stared at her for a klick, before throwing him self into her chasses, starting to cry.

"I waited for you." Orion sobbed "I knew you would find me, every night I wished it."

"We've found you. Me, Your sire and your siblings to. We all found you, Valour"

"Valour?" Orion asked pulling away from her embrace

"Your designation, Littlest one, The name you were born with, Valour Amory Adair."

"Wha-No My name is Orion Pax."

She tilted her head "Who gave you that name?"

"Rach-Nevermind...If I was born with the name Valour, Then that's my name."

"Good! Then, Why don't we meet you family, hmm?

"That sounds...good."

"Come then."

* * *

"Sentinel Prime, By order of the counsil you are hear by a FORMER prime. You shall give up the Matrix now or it will be forcibly taken. And for the sake of the counsil-"

Sentinel landed on his back from the blow delt to him by the high councilmen.

"YOU ARE THE MOST DECPICABAL PERSON ON THE FACE OF CYBERTRON! Ahem. Now then, You will be heavly under guard until we get the paperwork sorted about getting you a high gard cell. We have no way to keep this on the down low, since it was broadcasted to the public. When you choose to leave your estate...may those guard help you."

* * *

Woah! done at last! Longest chapter yet! ShadowPoisonChrystal...Hope you like the last scene...the next chapter will have the PUBLIC beat on Sentinel! So...I will give you that.


	8. A Virus

Sentinel Prime was lead though the streets of Iacon, into the growing crowd. The citizens of Cybertron jeered and mocked the prime, while others stood shaking their heads or looking on in horror. Sentinel was lead to a stand in front of the crowd, to a podium and, forced to stand on it.

"He will now take questions." One of the guards said

"Sentinel, how exactly did you come together with the boy?" One of the pressbots asked

"I..was touring one of the schools in Polyhex when I came across him. I convenced his guardian at the time to hand over Orion's Guardianship to me." Sentinel said softly, voice full of shame

"How is it that none of your officers knew about...Orion?" Another pressbot asked

"They knew I was trying to adopt him, but I told them that the guardian refused to hand over the guardianship of Orion."

"Were is he now?" A citizen spoke up and the crowd quieted, all wanting to here what Sentinel said

"I...do not know. He was taken from me."

"Thank Primus for that." Alpha Trion said from the front of the crowd, "Who knows how that would of turned out."

A Black and Dark Green femme pushed herself to the front of the crowd, whispering something to one guard, who smiled and waved his partner to the front of the crowd.

"Hello Cybertron" The femme spoke as the pressbots directed there camera bots onto her, "My name is Shadow Poison, and I'm about to give Sentinel what he rightfully deserves." Shadow Poison turned to Sentinel and punched him the face so hard he fell of the podium.

"How does it feel, Sentinel, to be in the same place you put Orion in?" Shadow said kicking him in the side, while the crowd cheered her on, "Imagine this, You crying, begging, pleading for Orion to stop, and him not stopping... ahh, that would be an reversal of roles. You disgust me, Cybertron, and Primus himself." She said leaving Sentinel in a tangled mess of limbs.

* * *

"Valour, This is Aahil, Megatronus, and Phoenix, Your older siblings, and this is your sire, Valitin." Ellican introduced each bot to Valour

"Nice to finally meet you Val!" Phoenix said with glee pulling Valour into a hug witch after a moment he returned

"Nice..to meet you to." Valour spoke softly, scared this might all be a trick

Valitin reached over to pull Valour onto his lap, caressing his helm softly, "I can assure you, Valour, that what ever has happened to you in the past will not happen to you again, I know for a fact that Sentinel was stripped from his title of Prime, and faced public and counsel trial. He was sentenced to death in the stockades for his crime against you. Nobot will hurt you here, you are perfectly safe here. This I vow with all my spark."

"Thank you." Valour mumbled resting his helm on the warmth of his fathers spark

"Ellican, I think this might be the best time for some soup. Hook said that Valour was bound to have a strong virus from sleeping in the snow."

Ellican nodded rushing into the kitchen to prepare the soup, "And speaking of Hook, now might be the best time for him to come. Aahil, Comm Hook and tell him Valour has woken up. Valitin said as he stood to carry Valour up the stairs

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

"Ratchet, I am so sorry...if I knew-" Ironhide trailed off

"It is not your fault, Ironhide, none of us knew what would happen. I just wish I knew were Orion was."

"Well, Sentinel said he was taken...maybe someone is taking care of him."

"OR ABUSING HIM MORE-I'm sorry I did not mean to shout, I'm just worried." Ratchet sighed rubbing his helm

"We will find him Ratchet. Prowl, Jazz, and every other officer are already looking."

* * *

"Well, I was correct. You seem to have a very strong virus, but it is nothing to worry about and it will be gone in a couple of sols. I would recommend you rest for now." Hook said looking over his scans

"Thank you, Hook." Valitin said from were he was sitting on the edge of the berth stroking his sons head, witch was hot with a fever

"If you don't mind, I would like to take a more complex scan, just to make sure there is no defects in his systym."

"Go ahead."

"Hmmm," Hook said after a couple of scans, "Valour, when you walk, do your pedes hurt?"

"Sometimes when I walk, but they do when I run." Valour said softy optics dimmed

"And do your optics hurt when they are on for to long?"

"Yeah."

"Hook what is this all about?" Valitin asked leaving the room with Hook

"Its nothing to serious. My scans showed some defects, the damage to his pedes happed with the abuse. Its nothing a simple rewiring couldn't fix. The damage to his optics however, is more extent, It comes with being in a dark place to long, in this case wherever Sentinel kept him. His optics are light sensitive, a tinted visor would help now, since he is in a early stage, but if we wait longer we would have to do full optic surgery, and even then there is a chance he would be permanently blind."

"Get the visor, I will not allow my son to be blind."

"Yes, you and I both know if that happed Sentinel would be offlined by your servos," Hook chuckled,"Anyway let him rest."

"It would be best." Valitin agreed

"Has he eaten anything today?"

"Some soup Ellican made, why?"

"How much of it?"

"...Not even a quarter."

"This is what I feared," Hook sighed, "Try to get him to as least drink a small cube of Energon, If he cant drink it or he purges it bring him to me immediately, there may be more than these scans show."

"Hook..." Valitin tried but hook was already gone

"What was that about?" Ellican asked

"I have no idea. Do we have any Energon cubes?"

"There are some in storage, why?"

"Its for Orion. Hook wants him to at least try to drink a small cube."

"I will get the smallest I can find."

"Thank you, Ellican."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it ShadowPoisonCrysral...You gave Sentinel what he deserved! Thanks for letting me use you in this, the story really came together because of it!**


	9. Energon Starved Syndrome

_::Valitin to Hook::_

_::Hook here::_

_::He purged it::_

_::Slag it all! Bring him to my med bay stat!::_

_::Hook?::_

_::Ill tell you whats wrong when you get here.::_

_::Hook!::_

_::What!::_

_::...I think he purged blood as well::_

_::...What are we going to do now?...::_

* * *

"Ratchet...They've looked everywhere...He's not in Iacon." Ironhide said with sadness

"Oh Primus." Ratchet breathed

"Are you Okay, Ratchet?"

"Ill be fine..I just want to be alone now please."

"I understand..Comm me if you need anything...or...you want to talk." Ironhide said leaving

"Oh Orion...were are you?"

* * *

Ellican leant into Valitins touch looking at her son. He was on one of the berths in Hooks medical bay with a spark monitor and a Energon drip attached to his systems. He was barely breathing so he had on a mask to help the air flow though his body.

"What Valour is suffering from is called ESS," Hook informed them, "Or Energon Starved Syndrome. When a bot goes to long with out proper fuel their system starts to cycle any fuel the bot receives to the spark, to keep them online. So, when that bot gets more fuel than their systems are used to, they reject it and purge. Since Valitin believes to have seen blood as well as Energon when Valour purged, it means that he has not had pure Energon in a long time, witch most likely means that any Energon he had had some kind of non-deadly poison in it. The only way to fully know of his condition would be to go to Iacon and confront Sentinel himself."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" Valitin shouted

"We would have to take Valour with us." Hook replied

"I will start packing." Ellican stated

"No, Ellican, It would be best for you to stay here." Valitin said sternly

"No," Ellican firmly stated, "He is my son too and you are not leaving with out me."

"Fine," Valitin said giving in, "Pack your things as well as the younglings, They will come with us too."

"I be ready in a deca-cycle."

"So will we."

* * *

"We are here to...uh...have a press conference?" Hook said hoping that was the right term, the had come to think that it would be better for them to humiliate Sentinel on T.V since the were refused to speak with him at the prison.

"Leave your name and story and somebot will get back with you." The deskbot said tonelessly

"My name is Hook. The story is about Valour."

"Orion, might be a better name." Ellican piped up

"Orion?" The deskbot looked up suddenly interested "Have a seat please."

* * *

Three cycles later Valitin, Ellican, and Hook were seated at a desk pressbots and there camera drones crowded the room as Alpha Trion waved for it to begin. The pressbot swarmed them with questions, and Alpha Trion could see they were overwhelmed

"One at a time please!" He said loudly

"Who are you, and what is Orion to you?" a Pressbot asked

"We are his creators, and please, call him Valour.

the audience stared in shock a moment, processing the fact a Autobot and Decepticon could breed

"Why all the sudden did you come to us?" Another pressbot asked

Hook spoke up, "Valour is suffering from Energon Starved Syndrome, and other then the obvious fact that it is because he is starved, I think Sentinel inserted and non-deadly poison in to any Energon he gave Valour."

That made the press go crazy the camera bots flashed and the press all spoke at the same time.

"Calm down please!" Alpha Trion yelled again

"Thank You," Hook said turning to Alpha Trion, "Valour is in an emergency status, and until we find out what poison was used we cannot help him."

"Were is he now?" Another voice asked, one that did not belong to a pressbot

All camera drones were turned onto the red and white mech who made his way to the front

"Who are you?" Alpha Trion asked

"My designation is Ratchet, I am a Medic, and Orions former caretaker." Everybot in the room went silent

"You...you are the bot that transferred Valours Guardianship to Sentinel?" Ellican asked after a klick of stunned silence

"Yes...Though I still regret every klick of that choise." Ratchet replied

"You are not to blame. Nobot could of known." Valitin said

"As for you question," Hook said, "He is in my med bay with my assistant."

Ratchet nodded "As long as he is safe."

"Any more questions?"

* * *

"Ratchet?" Valitin asked after the conference was over, "Do you wish to see...Orion?"

"Valour is fine," Ratchet chuckled, "Though I wont get used to saying it. And yes I do want to see him"

Ratchet sighed as he entered the unknown medical bay and smiled at Orion, even in status he had the look of a leader, like one who would never give up. He rubbed his helm, frowning at how hot it was

"Thank you, Valitin, for letting me see your son." he said turning away from Orion

"I should be thinking you Ratchet, for raising our son for 13 vorns, you could of easly given him to a sparkling center."

"I knew he was to special to give up, not just from his looks, but from his spark."

"And we thank you for that. So we have decided that if you accept, you would become the personal guardian of Valour." Ellican said with a smile, "You could visit whenever of corse."

"I will do it so long as I can help in healing Orion, I am a medic too after all." Ratchet smiled

"Always can use a servo. Have a meeting with Sentinel next sol but after that we can start." Hook said from were he was looking over Valours vital signs.

Ratchet smiled again letting his field wash over Orion. Noticing his abrupt change in sparkrate almost as if he was onlining. But he was in status, that couldn't happen

A pair of purple optics onlined and then

"Rrrrrraaaaccchhhheeettt?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't whine! I gave you two chapter in one day! be grateful! Ugh my brain is going to explode! To...much...writing...HELP!**


	10. Im Dying- Or Not

Everybot started in awe. Valour came out of status, without the help of any medication! Nobot was able to do that!

"O-Orion?" Ratchet asked in shock

"Rrrraaatttcccheet," Valour replied hoarsely, "Weeeerrree aaamm IIIII?"

"Don't try to talk, Valour. Your in Iacon." Hook said snapping of his awed state

"IIIIaaacccconnn?"

"I just said not to talk! Yes Iacon, you were moved when we found out that you had been poisoned, We need to talk to Sentinel to remove the poison from your systems." Hook responded

"Speaking of witch," Ratchet began, "It would be best to talk to him this sol, if whatever he used on Orion was dangerous we may need to inject the antidote sooner than later."

* * *

"Sentinel..."

"Xreavonn EX." Sentinel cut hook off

"What?"

"The drug I used. I know that's what your here for. Its called Xreavonn EX."

"Uh..."

"I was wondering how long it would take somebot to figure out that I had drugged him. It didn't take you very long, I'm impressed at that, but your still to late. Xreavonn EX is designed to slowly cause a system shutdown, rejecting any fuel without the drug in it. Orions been dying since the first cube of energon I gave him. I wouldn't let him drink the whole thing though, that would of caused him to offline faster, though now that I think about it, I should have, not like anybot would of cared-" Sentinel abruptly gasped as on of Ratchets blades went right though his spark

"I care." Ratchet hissed leaving Sentinel's offlined shell, "Come on Hook, we have to save Orion somehow."

* * *

"Ill murder him! Ill kill him for trying to offline my son!" Valitin roared with rage after hearing the story, Megatronus and Aahil looked equally murderous

"I'm afraid you are to late, Valitin, Ratchet beat you to it." Hook said smugly

"What? You killed him?"

"He was talking about how...no never mind I do not wish to think about it."

"Is...is there even an antidote?" Phoenix asked

"...None that we can presently find. We will have to try to slowly get him back on regular energon."

"Primus...What are we going to do.."

"I will go watch over Orion, while hook stays here and plans the next step of action." Ratchet said leaving

"Very well. Aahil, take your siblings to explore Iacon while we talk.

"Yes Sire. Come on Megatronus, Phoenix, it wont help to stay around here, it will just make us more upset than we already are." Aahil said as he siblings stood from the chairs they were sitting on

"Now then, Valitin, Ellican, there are two possible actions to take here. One being to just offline Valour now, It would be painless and-"

"No! No. I will not have my son offlined." Valitin said but not without a quiver in his voice

"I would not have expected less, Valitin, but there is a chance he will...offline anyway." Hook started

"Yes, but better that then him offlining without a chance."

"But-"

"HOOK! GET IN HERE NOW ORIONS FLATLINING!" Ratchet yelled

"Slag!" Hook, Valitin, and Ellican said in unison

* * *

Valour heard the voices outside his room, and he could see the outlined shadows from the door, but he paid them no mind. Ratchet came into his room saying something to him, but he didn't hear it, he was tired and wanted to recharge, so he offlined his optics and cycled down.

When he woke he saw nothing but darkness, it was not scary though, it was warm and comforting and he liked it. Then there came a bright light, he couldn't see anything because it was so bright, but it didn't hurt his optics to look at it. He saw the outline of a mech walking toward him but he did not panic.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Alpha Trion. Can I speak with you?" He smiled as Valour nodded once

"You have two choses now Orion. Stay or Go, you can stay on Cybertron, with your family, or you can go to a place away from the hurt and the suffering life has and will throw at you." Now Orion, what is it you choose?" Alpha trion asked

"...Stay." Orion finally decided on

Alpha Trion smiled again, "Now Orion, when you go back you must go back and live with Ratchet as Orion Pax, If you stay with your creators you will be corrupted. Nothing more that a mindless drone, like your siblings will be.

"You cant save them?"

"No, Orion. They are already half way there now, it is too late for them, now go."

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

Alpha Trion gave him a knowing smile, "I have a feeling we will." he said before everything went dark

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed...I will be at an all you can eat buffet tomorrow for my grandmothers birthday, and since I would be tired when I came home I wanted to get this done all day. I've been having writers block all week for this story, so I forced myself to write it for you guys. I'm glad I did though since it totally swerved onto the Transformers: Prime story line. Thanks to that I know what to do with the rest of the story. Sorry guys but this will end in a few chapters...maybe the next one...I don't know...BUT don't be sad! After this one is finished I plan on working on 'Sick From Day One' so if you like this one cheak that one out! Thanks!**


	11. Epilogue

"Valour..." Ellican sobbed her sparkling was gone

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Ratchet whispered

"Its not your fault, Ratchet, you tried." Valitin said solftly

Ratchet sighed touching Orion helm and-

_flicker_

"Wha-"

_flicker _

everybot watched with rapped attention as Orions optics flickered on...blue optics flickered on, and his wings disappeared in a fuzz of static.

"Ratchet." They did a double take, the voice that spoke was a much softer, more boyish voice.

"O-Orion?" Ratchet managed

Blue optics onlined all the way and a smile was present, "Ratchet, I want to go home."

"We will go home soon." Valitin spoke up

"No. Home. With Ratchet."

"What...?"

* * *

_Ratchet! I got a job!_

_You did? Orion that's great! Where?_

_The Hall of Records! My mentor is Alpha Trion! He's the head Archivist!_

* * *

_Jazz-_

_Nope, Ryan, ya are comin to the match with meh, all ya do is work, here and at the Med centa wit Ratchet._

_Fine._

* * *

_Hello Megatronus._

_Valour?!_

* * *

_We now grant you the Matrix of Leadership. Arise Optimus Prime._

* * *

_Everything you know I taught you! ME! Yet they give YOU the Matrix?! You are no Prime! Your a CLERK! This will not end here PRIME!_

* * *

_Ratchet, I'm home._

_Orion? Why is your voice so deep? Did you online with any pains or-By the Alspark!_

* * *

_One shall stand, and one shall fall._

_So be it brother._

* * *

_I am in need of a medic old friend. Do you know of one to help me?_

* * *

_Optimus...I will stand next to you always. Even if we lose the war._

* * *

_We will chase after the Decepticons, to this unknown planet._

* * *

_Opti-Orion...I love you._

_I love you too, my guardian._

* * *

Optimus smiled to himself as he watched the human children play with his team, no, his family. His optics darkened as his thoughts drifted to his creators. Where they still online? Were they disappointed in him? Or in his Brother? No his brother was there pride and joy. He was all they wanted him to be. They were still online, under his brothers protection. And if his brother killed him and became prime, he knew they would reappear. And they would control him.

"Your thinking about them again, your creators." Ratchet came up behind him.

"Yes. But if anything you are my creator, Ratchet, you took me in, raised me, and made me who I am. They sparked me yes, but were where they for all the important moments in my life? My family is right here."

"Well then, if I am your creator then it would not be awkward to say, I love you."

"I love you too, Carrier."

"Hey! Why am I the Carrier?"

"Well-"

* * *

**There you have it! The End! Yep all of that was Optimus Remembering! Some Creator/Creation love from Optimus and Ratchet at the end there! If you liked this check out Sick From Day One as I am working on it next!**


End file.
